parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tommy Pickles the Explorer
=Cast= *Dora - Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) *Boots - Karla the Zebra (Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies) *Benny - Blue (Blue's Room) *Isa - Dil Pickles (Rugrats) *Tico - Jenny Wakeman (My Life as A Teenage Robot) *Swiper (Bad) - Fluffy (Rugrats) *Swiper (Good) - Sagwa (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) *Backpack - Slippery Soap (Blue's Clues) *Map - Tickety Tock (Blue's Clues) *The Big Red Chicken - Granny Bird (Sesame Street) *The Grumpy Old Troll - Disgust (Inside Out) *Diego - D.W. Read (Arthur) *Baby Jaguar - Cleo (Clifford the Big Red Dog) *The Fiesta Trio - Matt, Jackie, and Inez (Cyberchase) Gallery TalkTommy.jpg|Tommy Pickles as Dora Karla the Zebra.png|Karla the Zebra as Boots Blue's Room Blue.jpg|Blue as Benny Dil Pickles.png|Dil Pickles as Isa Jenny Wakeman.jpg|Jenny Wakeman as Tico Babysitting Fluffy 029.jpg|Fluffy as Swiper (Bad) Sagwa2.jpg|Sagwa as Swiper (Good) Slippery-soap-blues-clues-5.32.jpg|Slippery Soap as Backpack Tickety-tock-blues-clues-3.63.jpg|Tickety Tock as Map Granny Bird.jpg|Granny Bird as The Big Red Chicken Inside out disgust smile.png|Disgust as The Grumpy Old Troll D.W..PNG|D.W. Read as Diego Cleo in Clifford the Big Red Dog.jpg|Cleo as Baby Jaguar Matt(Cyberchase).jpg|Matt, Jackie (Cyberchase).jpg|Jackie, Inez.jpg|and Inez as The Fiesta Trio Episodes Season 1 #The Legend of Big Bird's Granny #Lost and Found (Tommy Pickles the Explorer) #Hic, Boom, Ohhh! (Tommy Pickles the Explorer) #Beaches (Tommy Pickles the Explorer) #We All Scream for Ice Cream (Tommy Pickles the Explorer) #Choo-Choo! (Tommy Pickles the Explorer) #Treasure Island (Tommy Pickles the Explorer) #Three Little Piggies (Tommy Pickles the Explorer) #Big River (Tommy Pickles the Explorer) #Berry Hunt (Tommy Pickles the Explorer) #Moona Wishes #Grandpa Lou's House #Surprise! (Tommy Pickles the Explorer) #Sticky Tape (Tommy Pickles the Explorer) #Bouncing Ball (Tommy Pickles the Explorer) #Slippery Soap #Fish Out of Water (Tommy Pickles the Explorer) #Bugga Bugga (Tommy Pickles the Explorer) #Little Star (Tommy Pickles the Explorer) #Tommy Saves the Princess #El Coqui (Tommy Pickles the Explorer) #The Chocolate Tree (Tommy Pickles the Explorer) #Te Amo (Tommy Pickles the Explorer) #Susie Carmichael's Flute #To the Treehouse (Tommy Pickles the Explorer) #Call Me Mrs. Riddles (Tommy Pickles the Explorer) Season 2 #The Big Storm (Tommy Pickles the Explorer) #The Magic Stick (Tommy Pickles the Explorer) #The Missing Piece (Tommy Pickles the Explorer) #Sally, the Race Car (Rojo, the Fire Truck) #Lost Squeaky (Tommy Pickles the Explorer) #Doctor Tommy Pickles #The Golden Explorers (Tommy Pickles the Explorer) #El Dia De Las Madres (Tommy Pickles the Explorer) #Lost Tickety Tock #Pinkie Pie, the Pony Express #The Big Pinata (Tommy Pickles the Explorer) #The Happy Old Disgust #Super Tickety Tock! #Click! (Tommy Pickles the Explorer) #A Present for Santa (Tommy Pickles the Explorer) #Rapido, Jenny Wakeman! #A Letter for Fluffy #Tommy Pickles, La Musico #Egg Hunt (Tommy Pickles the Explorer) #Super Spies (Tommy Pickles the Explorer) #To the Monkey Bars (Tommy Pickles the Explorer) #Hide and Go Seek (Tommy Pickles the Explorer) #School Pet (Tommy Pickles the Explorer) #Quack! Quack! (Tommy Pickles the Explorer) #Whose Birthday is It? (Tommy Pickles the Explorer) #Nala, the Circus Lion #The Lost City (Tommy Pickles the Explorer) Season 3 #Tommy Had a Little Lamb #Meet D.W. Read! #Stuck Truck (Tommy Pickles the Explorer) #Milli the Robot #The Big Potato (Tommy Pickles the Explorer) #Rescue, Rescue, Rescue! (Tommy Pickles the Explorer) #Save the Puppies! (Tommy Pickles the Explorer) #Por Favor! (Tommy Pickles the Explorer) #What Happens Next? (Tommy Pickles the Explorer) #The Fix-It Machine (Tommy Pickles the Explorer) #Baby Dino (Tommy Pickles the Explorer) #Baseball Karla #Karla's Special Day #To the South Pole (Tommy Pickles the Explorer) #Journey to the Purple Planet (Tommy Pickles the Explorer) #Boo! (Tommy Pickles the Explorer) #Tommy Saves the Game #Tommy's Pirate Adventure #The Super Silly Fiesta (Tommy Pickles the Explorer) #Karla's Cuddly Dinosaur #Job Day (Tommy Pickles the Explorer) #Louder! (Tommy Pickles the Explorer) #ABC Animals (Tommy Pickles the Explorer) #Best Friends (Tommy Pickles the Explorer) Season 4 #Tommy's Fairytale Adventure #Arnold, La Quincenera #Star Catcher (Tommy Pickles the Explorer) #Charlotte Pickles, De Musica #The Shy Rainbow (Tommy Pickles the Explorer) #Fluffy the Explorer #Star Mountain (Tommy Pickles the Explorer) #Big Brother Tommy #Super Babies (Tommy Pickles the Explorer) #Catch the Babies (Tommy Pickles the Explorer) #Tommy's Got a Puppy #We're a Team! (Tommy Pickles the Explorer) #Super Spies 2: The Swiping Machine (Tommy Pickles the Explorer) #Tommy and D.W. to the Rescue #A Crown for Queen Miss Spider #The Mixed-Up Seasons (Tommy Pickles the Explorer) #Tommy's Dance to the Rescue #Save D.W. Read #Tommy's First Trip #Cleo's Roar #Karla to the Rescue #Tommy's World Adventure #Baby Crab (Tommy Pickles the Explorer) #Tommy Saves the Mermaids Season 5 Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Female Style Category:Tommy Pickles x D.W. Read